We Three Kings and Their Brides
by SimonSeville19
Summary: Simon, Alvin, and Theodore are princes in training and Alvin is ready to take the title, what happens when he must choose a princess to reign with him. Please Read and Review. The next few chapters will be on hold for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't seen many, if any of these types of stories, so I've decided to take a fantasy look at the Chipmunks. I own none of these characters.**

**We Three kings… And their Brides…**

**Chapter 1**

Alvin smacked Simon's blade out of the way and circled around, using a vertical slash from his second sword. Simon easily parried it and smacked the blade with his remaining blade. "Alvin, remember what I've taught you!" Simon screamed over the resounding clang of metal. Simon swung his blades in a straight-forward stab which Alvin blocked with a cross block, bringing his swords and Simon to the ground with his swords forming an "x". Simon shot Simon a smug look that instantly turned to shock as Simon brought his foot up, connecting his foot with Alvin's chin.

"What is the world was THAT?!" Alvin asked as he wiped his chin and clothes as he stood up. Simon chuckled and cleaned off his blades before returning them to their respective sheathes.

"That, Alvin, is called improvising." Simon stated in his usual matter-of-fact tone. Alvin rolled his eyes and sheathed his blades. _I'll show him one of these days, Simon would never truly challenge me. Especially since I'm going to be the prince soon._ Alvin thought to himself. Simon walked over and put an encouraging hand on his brother's shoulder. "Worry not my brother, your skills in swordsmanship are minimal, but your heart is huge. You will make a great prince, then an even greater king." Simon reassured him.

"A weak swordsman will make a weak leader." Alvin retorted with a frown. Their father had told them the phrase several times.

"Alvin…" Simon was cut off by the ring of the tower's bell. He sighed and the two brothers left the courtyard heading for their father's chamber. "Alvin, father has misled you, a good king rules through the power of his heart, not of his blade." Simon assured him once again.

"At least what we're heading for will not leave us physically scarred." Alvin commented, rubbing his chin. Simon heaved a small chuckle. They walked through the long corridor. Servants stared at Alvin's magnificent silver armor, which he had chosen to wear today. There was a legend around the castle which spoke of the armor; being given the armor as an infant he had only heard one talk of the enchanted metal. One storyteller who was hidden in the darkest depths of the castle had spoken of the legend. The armor was forged from silver out of sacred mountains which had been enchanted by a mighty sorcerer. The legend claimed that the armor was given to a mighty man who founded the great kingdom of Avendale. This man was Alvin's ancestor, one of the first kings. They say he had no true name, but was then given the name of king Fourwinds, since he had brought four lands together to make the kingdom.

Simon however did not have the privilege of owning such an extravagant garment. Simon, at a young age, had been appointed the castle's high scholar. He accomplished this at the age of five. Wisdom from the mouths of babes, his mother called it. She had passed away but a year after Simon was appointed. Simon being in this position was not usually clad in armor, and today he wore his usual dark blue robes. Simon liked simplistic clothing and still loved his sword fighting. (Which he primarily did in his cloaks if at all possible.) Alvin was envious of Simon's freedom in clothing choices. The only individual thing about his armor was the red tabard he was allowed to drape over the front of it.

They had reached their father's chambers by the time Alvin was able to pull himself from his thoughts. He looked around to be greeted by the gray stone walls of the round corridor.

"Good afternoon my sons." A deep voice bellowed. Simon and Alvin both kneeled at the sound of the voice. The light sound of footfalls could be heard just before their brother Theodore kneeled beside them. Theodore, being the youngest of the three, would not ascend the throne until the fall of his brothers. Thus, he was stuck in classes all day.

"Good afternoon you Highness." The three of them replied in unison.

"Arise my sons, for today is a day of celebration." Their father said his voice in an upbeat tone. The brothers looked at each other, then at their father confused. "Alvin, my firstborn, the day has finally come." Alvin looked at Simon; there was not a look of understanding on Simon's face, but one of fear. "Alvin today is the day you finally become prince." A smile crossed Alvin's face, but Simon still had fear in his eyes. Alvin walked forward and kneeled in front of his father. "Not so fast Alvin." He told him. "A prince must be accompanied by a princess." Alvin understood his brother's shock.

"A Princess, father, is it really necessary that I be pushed into choosing a future queen?" Alvin asked. It was his turn to be afraid. Alvin's father nodded.

"There will be three princesses for you to choose from. You brother Simon will also choose his bride to be and Theodore will be given the last." His father explained. "Now, boys, I must warn you, all three of these princesses are the embodiment of pure beauty that this kingdom has to offer." The brothers nodded their heads in agreement. Their father circled around Alvin, surveying every inch, taking in every detail about him; It was as if he was being surveyed for a painting. "Alright, the time has come. Bring in the girls!" the king's voice bounced off the walls as his servants rushed to the door on the other side of the corridor and opened the steel door. The princesses smiled just beyond the shadows of the door. A rock formed in Alvin's stomach as the first of them stepped into the light.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun!!! Lol Jk jk, ok, so I decided the next chapter will be where they meet the women of their destiny. Did I make all of the points clear? Anything I need to focus on? Please review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so am I the only one scared for the brothers? No, ok, thank you! Hey, everyone thanks for reading. Please keep the kind words coming. **

**We Three Kings… And Their Brides**

**Chapter 2**

Alvin's jaw almost hit the floor as the guards opened the door. A lump formed in his stomach, he stared as the three girls stepped out of the dark and Alvin. His shock was replaced by confusion while he looked at them. They all wore similar peasant clothing, the only thing that Alvin could really see that was different was the colors of their clothing. The one that instantly caught his eye was wearing a light green outfit. He stood and walked over to the three of them.

"Alvin, make your choice wisely. Remember that she's going to be with you for the rest of your life." Simon called from the doorway. Every word hit Alvin like a brick. THE REST OF HIS LIFE. He shook his head and looked at her. She looked away from him, not wanting to draw his attention. Alvin grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him. Her green eyes shown vibrantly, a look of fear was cast from them. Alvin smiled.

"You have nothing to be afraid of my dear." He told her, she smiled and her cheeks tinted a rosy color. "Father, I think this one will be the one." Alvin told him, turning to face him. His father nodded and then shook his head.

"A princess is not picked just from beauty Alvin." Their father told them. "But nonetheless, her eyes can speak clearer than words." He nodded and gestured for Simon to pick. Simon cleared his throat and adjusted his robes. Walking forward, he surveyed the other two, circling and Circling. Alvin looked at the others. The first was tall and lean. She was dressed in lavender and her eyes were shielded by glasses. She was nervous; it could be seen by her shaking body. He looked over at the third and final princess candidate; she was slightly shorter than her lavender clad counterpart and dressed in a pale pink. Alvin looked at her face, she was sleek and statuesque. The scholars would call her the definition of beauty. Simon stopped and looked at her.

"This one." Simon said, looking into the eyes of his princess dressed in pink. Alvin smiled; the shy and timid girl would go to their brother Theodore. Alvin looked at his new bride-to-be and opened his mouth to talk. He was instantly silenced by his father.

"There is much to be learned from these girls. Alvin, you have finally become the prince of Avendale. Congratulations my sons. Now, go forth, learn of your new brides. Alvin, your wedding will be on the eve of the end of this coming week." Their father told them. The boys bowed and their girls curtsied just before walking off. Alvin walked next to his women. A realization hit Alvin.

"I never asked you your name." Alvin said, shyly. He noticed that this had been the first time he was nervous around anyone save his father.

"I'm Eleanor…" She said shyly. Alvin nodded; he guided her around the castle in silence. Neither said a word until they had reached his bed chamber.

"Well, Eleanor. I'd like to get to know you, so if you wouldn't mind… would you join me in my room for the evening?" He asked her, he reached out his hand and she smiled gently. Shakily, she reached her hand out and touched his. He led her inside his room. The chamber was slightly smaller than his fathers, but decorated in lavish red. Alvin looked to Eleanor, she gave a look of disgust. "What's with the look?" He asked her.

"You may be the prince and next ruler of this kingdom… but if I'm staying here then this room has GOT to be changed." Eleanor said with a giggle. Alvin laughed. She looked at him questioningly. "What's so funny? You want me to live in the same room as you right?" She asked. Alvin thought for a moment. He nodded. "Tomorrow during my training, I shall have a servant sent and you can decorate the room in any way you wish." Alvin told her. She smiled; he grabbed her hand again and led her to the bed. "So… Ellie, do you mind if I call you Ellie?" He asked. Eleanor shook her head. "Okay then, Ellie. Tell me about yourself." Alvin said, he started to take off his armor. She blushed and looked away. Once his breastplate and mail came off, he reached for a tunic. It was made from cord taken from the finest cotton. A dark red, he pulled it on. She smiled at the sight of his muscles. Alvin was this and took a longer time taking off his greaves. He pulled on his breeches and sat down beside her.

"Exactly what do you want to know?" Eleanor asked him.

"Well… we're getting married this weekend. I want to know everything about you." Alvin said, blowing the hair out of his face. She smiled and got comfortable on his bed. She grabbed a red pillow and hugged it tightly to her chest.

"Well, I was born sixteen years ago, as were my sisters. The other candidates. We lived in the village just north of here. We were very poor and were raising ourselves so… when the royal court asked us to become candidates, we jumped right onto the deal." Eleanor said, she smiled and blushed at him through the whole speech. She went to continue and Alvin stopped her.

"Ellie, I didn't think I would say this until we spent some time together but…" Alvin started out, he bit his bottom lip.

"I love you." Eleanor told him.

"How in the world did you know what I was going to say? Did my father find a mind reader?" Alvin asked, standing up. Eleanor giggled and Alvin became confused.

"No silly, I was saying that. I love you." Eleanor said, she patted the bed beside her, closer to her. Alvin smiled and took the seat.

She let go of the pillow and wrapped her arms around him. Alvin smiled and got comfortable in the bed. "Well, you know everything about me I'm sure." Alvin told her. She nodded and laid her head on his chest. He smelled her hair. The rest of her clothes seemed dirty, but her hair… it was magnificent. The smell of wild flowers permeated his nostrils. "You know, dinner will be soon. Let's get you out of these clothes and into a nice dress." Alvin told her. She smiled and nodded. He chuckled and she hugged him tightly.

**A/N: Okay, so there's chapter two! I think one of the reasons that this story hasn't been truly action based is that I have to put so much detail in for people to see everything how I see it. How am I doing. Please review and tell me. You guys can even try and guess what happens next. But please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the kind words. Action is going to start happening, but that means more romance too! So, keep those kind words coming!**

**We Three Kings… And their Brides**

**Chapter 3**

Alvin finished buttoning up his good tunic. He looked in his full length mirror, brushing his hair out of his face. "Eleanor?! Did the dress fit?" He called into the adjoining lavatory.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She said to him, cheer in her voice. Alvin turned and his jaw dropped. Her full length dress expanded at the waste to form a wide circle around her feet. The diamonds and emeralds that laced the dress accentuated it.

"It's… It's perfect." Alvin said. Eleanor flashed a smile at him. Alvin grabbed his two swords and quickly slung them onto his hips.

Eleanor stepped next to him, looking into the mirror over his shoulders. She smiled and wrapped her hands around his chest. "I love you." She whispered, her breath tickling his ear. He turned his head to look at her and placed his hand on hers.

"I love you too… Princess Eleanor." Alvin said. The word, to Alvin, was laced with poison. He knew not how Eleanor took it, or if it had even impacted her. Eleanor squeezed his chest and let go. She sat down at the dresser and stared into the mirror. She let her hair down and brushed it out. Alvin sat on his bed and stared at her. Her smile faded when she looked at him.

"What's wrong Alvin?" She asked. Alvin looked at her confused. There was a different feeling now that she had said his name.

"Nothing, I'm just appreciating the beauty that has been stowed upon me." Eleanor blushed. He stood and walked to her, he gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Alvin, you father's servants will be here any moment to call us to supper. Is there anything in particular that you would like to ask of me?" Eleanor asked, looking up into his eyes. He smiled and took in the sight. Her emerald eyes enchanted him. Alvin smiled and slowly reached his hand down toward the dresser. He grabbed the handle to one of the drawers, sliding it open. Alvin saw the red and gold velveteen box that he had been given at birth.

"Eleanor, this gift was given to me by a mighty sorcerer, when I was but a few days old. I was told that I was to give it to my first true love, and only my soul mate could open it." Alvin explained, pulling the soft box from its hiding place. He felt its warmth as he held it out to Eleanor. "I want you to have it, for you truly are… the first I've ever had feelings for." Eleanor smiled and took the box from his hands. She looked into his eyes and nodded. She slowly pulled on the top. Alvin's smile faded when she wasn't able to budge it. Eleanor kept pulling and shot him an evil look until they both heard the sound of stone grinding stone. Alvin's eyes widened as they both looked at the contents.

"Oh my, that's beautiful." Eleanor said. Inside was a necklace, laced with small diamonds that ran up the chain, and from the diamond chain hung a pendant. The pendant glowed a bright green. Upon further inspection, it was filled with an emerald, surrounded by emerald flames. Eleanor smiled and lifted the necklace. It was warm to the touch, and where it touched her skin gave her an unusual cooling sensation. Alvin looked in the box and noticed there was a ring as well. Not as ornate as the necklace, but it was gold and rimmed with exceptionally small diamonds. At the center stood a decent sized emerald that had ancient symbols carved into it.

"Eleanor…" She turned and faced Alvin; she embraced him in a tight hug. Alvin smiled and took the necklace for her; he loosely hung it around her neck. Tightening it, he smiled and grabbed the ring, he slid it onto her ring finger and it was a perfect match. Eleanor stretched out her hand, looking at the ring.

There came a knock at the door. Alvin and Eleanor looked up to see the door slide open and a young servant standing in the doorway. "Your father requests your appearance in the dining hall." Said the servant, slinking out of the room. Alvin sighed and Eleanor grabbed his hand and squeezed gently.

"How is your father going to react when he realizes that you have begun to develop feelings for me?" Eleanor asked while standing and taking his hand.

"When he sees the jewelry, he won't need to have a reaction. Because he knows the true story of the jewelry, then there won't be a denial of these feelings." Alvin told her. Eleanor's eyes lit up like the night sky. Alvin led her down the halls and to the dining hall. The aromas of the feast lying in the next room filled his nostrils. He pushed the door open and Eleanor gasped. The dining hall was packed with guests and the four tables were filled with hundreds of different kinds of food. Eleanor and Alvin walked along the table; they took seats by his father. Every so often he would look over at his father and then over at Eleanor. Alvin's eyes grew wide as his father stood and walked to the platform at the front of the hall. He set his goblet on the corner of the ornate podium that stood in the center of the platform. A sudden hush fell in the room as all eyes turned to the king.

"My friends, I welcome you, to greet my son Alvin," The king pointed at Alvin, who stood and took a quick bow. "As he finally becomes the kingdom's prince." There was a loud eruption of applause that filled the room. "He has fulfilled all duties and has finally become prince, this weekend he shall be wed." The king raised his glass high into the air. "A toast I say, to Alvin… my Firstborn… I tell you, your life from on out will be an uneasy one, but…" The king's eyes grew wide as his hand convulsed and he dropped his goblet. Everyone gasped and the king's medics rushed around him as his body crumpled to the ground in a heap. The head medic pushed his way into the fray and checked the King. Everyone was silent and he sighed, stood and shook his head.

"He's no more." Said the medic before leaving the room.

**A/N: ~Gasp!~ What a twist! Okay, so please people… review, I need ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And after a long hiatus due to college I am back. I never thought I would be writing these fanfictions, but here I am. So, now it's time for a little update. This summer I will be finishing **_**We Three Kings and Their Brides **_**and **_**University of Mayhem**_**. I will also be writing another addition to the 'Lives' series. That's enough from me, now onto the story.**

**We Three Kings and Their Brides**

**Chapter 4**

No more. The words hung in the silence of the room like a horrid miasma that had been designed to steal all hope from its inhabitants. Simon's ears burned ad filled with noise, it became muffled and the action he viewed around him helped him in now shape or form. The world played out in slow motion. He had experienced this once before on the first time that his father's men had taught him how to fire a cannon and he had been standing too close. The word came to him now. _Shellshock_. The only thing that had brought his mind back to the world and slowed down the commotion was the touch of a gentle hand on his.

"Simon." The whisper came as he looked at his future bride to be. Her face framed by her beautiful hair that had been done up for the night, her beautiful pink dress that was able to both hug her and add mystery to her form at the same time. The ruby earrings she wore hung from her ears with a shine that could not be matched by all the gold in the kingdom. The pleading look in them drew him further out of his current state. A smile crossed his lips as her stared into her eyes. He stood and walked to the king's corpse. _Corpse_ he thought. The word struck his heart as a tear streaked down his cheek. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Alvin's face twisted in several emotions. Agony, shock, fear, anger, sadness, the entire gambit of emotions could be seen flashing at a million miles a second. A million words ran through Simon's mind, but he was not the first to speak between the two of them. The both turned to hear Alvin's bride speak up.

"So… what do we do now?" She asked as genuine concern came from her face. Not something Simon would have expected to see from the kingdom's new queen. A lump formed in Simon's throat as he went to speak.

"I ascend the throne." Alvin turned and spoke to her before Simon could utter a syllable from his trembling lips. "And you join me in the throne beside me." Alvin's face finally found an emotion, it had settled for fear. The medics finished with their father and carted him away to prepare for the burial the following morning. His lips still trembled as he sunk to the ground in a heap, tears falling freely now. He had been able to become closer to his father than his brothers, often counseling him on certain affairs in the kingdom and oftentimes taking his meal with his father, merely to discuss how his day had been going.

"We need to see to father's will and his affairs." Simon found his voice leaving his mouth. He placed his hand on it. The words coming from his mouth felt foreign. "Father's will is in the archive, I have a key and we can tend to them tomorrow either after the burial or tonight after dinner." He recognized his voice, but understood that Simon, the king's son had been replaced by Simon the grand scholar. The rigidity in his tone was able to mask how he truly felt. Simon knew this happened much more often than he would like to. Simon felt himself being pulled into a hug by a foreign body. _Theodore_ he finally recognized. He shook his head and pulled forward, letting himself take control again.

"Simon." He looked up to see his bride kneeling beside him. His arms were suddenly around her shoulders. He pulled her into a tight hug. He sniffled and let go of her, standing.

"What are we doing?" Simon asked his brothers as he wiped his glasses and his eyes. He looked at the two of them, both huddled beside their wives. Theodore was holding his bride's hand awkwardly and Alvin was tightly hugging his bride about the waist. He locked his fingers in between his bride's her silken skin causing him to tremble.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance sirs." The six of them turned to a see a small man carrying several parcels and scrolls. He looked like Simon on any given day he was outside of his study. "I am the castle's new record keeper, Jessylin." The name twisted on Simon's tongue awkwardly. Simon had met Jessylin once or twice in the past few days.

"And how might that become accomplished?" Simon questioned the tiny man. Jessylin smiled and separated the six parcels and three scrolls into three separate piles. Simon eyed the inscribing each of the piles, sorted by name. The piles were separated by the names of his brothers and him. Simon picked up his pile and opened the scroll. It was covered in a black script that it took a moment for him to read. He recognized the chicken scratch hand-writing of his father.

_Simon, My dearest and closest son,_

_If you are reading this scroll, then I fear that the time of my inevitable death has arrived. Simon, I am counting on you, the smartest, and bravest of my three boys. I wish for you to guide your brother in his reign, help Alvin be a kind and just ruler, unlike I. You must take the tome that I have left you in my will, learn the spells in this tome. I know you have no classical training with magic; I couldn't find a sorcerer in the entire kingdom. Tales say that they have vanished from our world all together, I wish for you to change this. Simon, lastly, treat your bride with the love and adoration she deserves. That was the mistake I made against your mother, before she passed. She hated me and despised that I existed. Never let her go. Never let her feel left alone. My son, I love you._

_The Grand King David Silverfall_

Tears splattered against the page as her read the words. He picked up the parcel that was marked for him and handed the one marked for his bride to Brittany. Simon unwrapped the tome and looked through it with a slight smile. He looked up from his world to see Alvin unsheathe a grandiose sword with a lions roaring head on the bottom of the hilt and a large ruby wrested into eh hilt of the sword. The blade was brilliant steel with gold on the flats that were inscribed with several runes. When Alvin swung the sword there was a marvelous screech as if it cut literally cut the air, and behind it trailed blue flames. The flames stopped as the sword came to one.

"Beautiful." Simon said in unison with Alvin's wife. Names would have to be learned and established if life was going to progress. The two turned to see Theodore clutching a small scaled egg. His wife glared at it in admiration. Simon swallowed the lump in his throat. He wondered which type of egg it was. So many monsters laid scaled eggs in the kingdom it was uncertain. Simon hoped it wasn't a dragon's egg. If Theodore held one of the last dragon's eggs, then the kingdom was sure to be under attack eventually.

"Oh my!" Simon turned back to Brittany and his eyes opened wide. Out of the parcel fell a ring with a ring with giant rubies in the center and a beautiful wedding dress made from some of the finest silk available, the other two had similar items in their parcels. Simon smiled.

"Let's just eat and go to bed, we can deal with things after the funeral tomorrow." Simon suggested. The group ate in hushed silence and passed glances between each other. Simon swallowed a bit of the food he'd picked out, but ate very little. As soon as pleasantries and names were exchanged, Simon and Brittany excused themselves and returned to Simon's Chamber. The door closed with a resounding thud. Simon collapsed on the bed. "Why?" Simon asked, whether to Brittany or no one in particular, he didn't know.

"Simon," Brittany pulled him up into a sitting position and sat beside him. "You are allowed to feel this way. Your father, as I knew him was a great man. He was generous and kind and you are obviously the same way." She told him, staring into his eyes. She placed a hand onto his thigh and squeezed tightly. "You have to pull up and be strong for your brothers." She said. Simon smiled at her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he said, looking deeply back into her eyes. "You are so amazing, and you're so kind." Simon leaned in and kissed her cheek. Brittany's cheeks flushed with color as she touched her left cheek lightly. Simon stared at her like a beautiful art exhibit. He tore off his robe and slipped into a nightshirt and loose pants. He returned to the bed. "Go get dressed for bed." He told her. Her face turned crimson as she left and changed into a nightgown. Simon pulled her into the bed and cuddled with her until he fell asleep.

Across the hall Alvin was undressing for bed. Eleanor looked on from the bed, her nightgown of thin silk covering her. She shivered. Alvin walked over and lay with her. She wrapped her arms around his chest and looked him deep in the eyes. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Well my queen," Alvin said with a shiver deep in his voice "How did you like your first day in the castle?" Eleanor's face flushed at the word 'queen.'

"Well, it's nice; you'll have to give me the tour tomorrow. However, tonight," She shivered and cuddled even closer "I just want to be in bed with my king." She said, blushing a thousand times more and burying her head into his chest. Alvin smiled.

"Well then, wish granted." He claimed and he pulled the covers tight around the two of them. He ran his fingertips across her cheek and kissed her. She kissed him back and traced the shape of his muscles with her fingertip. It was Alvin's turn to shiver.

"How many women have you lain with?" she asked him in a squeak. Alvin looked at her with a smile.

"Several," he said with a laugh, she looked shocked. "Father's never found suitable suitors and I've always been with them just to throw them away. Though, I've never felt this way about anyone. You're the first Ellie. You're… different" Alvin said with a smile as he looked down at the emerald ring on her finger. "True love and all that." He said with a smile. She playfully slapped his chest. "So, when should we begin siring an heir?" Alvin asked her. Eleanor choked.

"What?!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him. He chuckled and pulled her back to his side, attempting to calm her down.

"We don't necessarily have to try tonight, but with father being taken down the way he was, I can't help but worry about the safety of the kingdom." Alvin explained. Eleanor just looked at him funnily.

"Your next of kin will just take the throne." Eleanor explained to him. "Simon will ascend, and don't worry. No one is going to come after you. Not while I'm around." She said, hugging him tighter. Alvin smiled. "But we start tomorrow." She said suddenly surprising Alvin. "I've always want to bear children, and who better to try with than my one true love?" She asked before kissing him deeply. Alvin smiled and snuggled close after blowing out the candle that illuminated the room.

**A/N: Well, that was nice, I'm glad I gave this story some follow up. This will be a very long one I'm sure. Please R&R guys, I can't wait to hear what you have to say.**


End file.
